


Tickle

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [72]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, tickle monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 5th: Tickle - 100 words - The Tickle Monster is real and out to get your character!
Relationships: Son Gohan & Son Goten
Series: Drabble Ball Z [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 1





	Tickle

Goten toddled through the forest, his wide eyes sparkling with joy as he searched. He was looking for his brother. They were playing hide and seek. Gohan was really good at hiding. But he’d find him. He couldn’t hide forever!

He heard fast footsteps behind him and broke into a run, a delighted laugh escaping his lips. The game had changed. No longer hide-and-seek, now it was chasey. Chasey was the best!

He let out a squeal as he was scooped up in strong arms. Gohan started laughing too as he tickled Goten’s sides. Chasey was the best game ever!


End file.
